


Swapped Dreamtale

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Swapped Dreamtale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: What I feel is a more logical versions of a swapped Dreamtale.





	Swapped Dreamtale

**Author's Note:**

> Ack I need to make this more detailed will do soon!

A long time ago, there were two guardians who guarded a tree.

The apples of gold protected the positive feelings of the multiverse, and the apples of black protected the negative feelings of the multiverse.

The guardian of negativity, Nightmare, the younger brother, was loved for being the embodiment of negativity, for without him, there would be no true happiness without pain.

But the guardian of positivity, Dream, was hated for embodying positivity, called self-centered and prideful for being the "good" brother.

Nightmare was mature, but very happy being around the villagers. He wore a yellow cape with a sun on it, a gift from his older brother.

Dream was also very mature, more than Nightmare, but he was often bitter and used to being alone and constantly hung around the tree, never being invited to places his younger brother would be.

One day, Dream had enough, he went to the tree, proving he can be loved like his brother.

But it all went wrong, his negative feelings turned every apple negative, killing off the tree.

The villagers surrounded the tree, seeing what the self-centered guardian did.

Nightmare broke through the crowd, holding the only positive apple left from the tree, he saw what his brother had done, and the crowd trampled him to attack, possibly even kill, Dream.

In a desperate attempt, Dream devoured the apple he held in his hand, he soon devoured more, the substance of the apples shooting a terrible pain all over his body.

When the crowd stopped, Nightmare rose to see what he thought to be his brother, massacring the many villagers who once bullied him.

“Dream!” Nightmare called out to him, holding the apple close to him.

Dream now had a murderous expression, demanding the apple his brother held in order to spare him. But the brother refused, Dream deciding to take his life.

In a desperate attempt, Nightmare ate the golden apple, gaining unique powers and comprehension of the multiverse.

He fought his brother as much as he could, but one apple couldn’t match the power of almost five hundred, being turned into a statue, and forgotten with the now destroyed tree.

Until 200 years later, he was called by the multiverse with a crack of the stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare and Dream's Ages:  
> Pre apple: 450  
> Post apple: 650  
> Weapons/Magic:  
> Indigo magic/ Staff w/ crescent and sun on one end and a star of the other end (Nightmare)  
> Dark yellow/Black tendril magic (Dream)
> 
> I may post more but this is it for now.  
> (May/may not post more details)


End file.
